


an angel's guide to humans: according to castiel

by aestheticalistic



Series: character studies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Introspective Castiel, POV Castiel, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: castiel thinks that maybe dean is right, maybe he isn't fit to be human.maybe he shouldn't have fallen.





	an angel's guide to humans: according to castiel

**Author's Note:**

> i think these character studies are kinda my thing now

as a fledgling angel, castiel was always interested in humans. his Father, God, had created those odd, small beings, and then he created castiel to protect them.

so he did.

castiel grew older, and wiser, and learned about things like his elder brother lucifer, and his other brother gabriel, who had taught him many tricks.

both had fallen.

and many of castiel's other sisters and brothers did the same. their wings burned away as they fell from the sky in a fiery ball, grace dropping to a place not far from their bodies and forming into some natural thing, such as a tree.

it had been many years since castiel was made from his Father's primordial grace, and his Father had left, when he was called to michael. 

he had a mission.

it was all quite simple. castiel was to delve into hell, where he would find a pure man, a holy man, named  **dean winchester** , and he was to pull his soul from hell, and back into his previous body.

never to see him again.

but he was drawn to dean. and he found that because of his soul-mark, left on dean's arm, they shared a profound bond.

he fell for dean.

his grace was gone, depleted, he was cut off from heaven, and now dean had the nerve to tell him that he wasn't good at being human.

dean was right.

castiel, simply put, was an angel, through and through.


End file.
